Blazing Woods
by Paradigm of Writing
Summary: Marth is at it again, and this time his victims are Roy and Link. When Roy goes missing and Link discovers it, Link vows to find him and realizes how feelings can dramatically get in the way. Has Yaoi and if you don't like it, don't read it. Includes some language.


**This is my second Yaoi fanfiction. When this one is submitted, you can give me a review or PM about what character choice to do next and yes I will submit others besides Yaoi. Enjoy Blazing Woods. Has Yaoi. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

Roy and Link both launched at each other, their mouths in open wide screams. Link slashed his sword upward while Roy ducked, his sword turning into a bright red flame. Roy slammed his sword down on Link's which shattered into a million pieces. Link cursed.

"ROY! What the hell was that for? You know my shields can't survive your fucking fire attacks!" Link said angrily.

Roy smiled sheepishly and tossed his sword on the ground. "Yeah... about that. I forgot."

Link raised an eyebrow. "You forgot? How the hell can you forget that when I told you ten minutes ago." Link grabbed another shield of a rack which held about twenty and sighed.

Roy grinned. "Hey, I choose what I want to hear and your sword is the least respectable part about you." Roy said. "_Also your hair, that maple brown hair of yours looks so lush and these electric blue eyes that are inviting yet sharp and cold as a dagger. If I had the courage to do so, I would also burn your heart to a crisp but, well I can't." _

Link swung his sword, then parried a new attack, thoughts running through his head. "_Roy, god dammit, why must you be so fucking hot! I mean seriously, that charcoal hair of yours, those dark and mysterious eyes! Ugh! I think I'm going to erect just thinking about you. Well maybe I shouldn't because then you would notice and then probably never speak to me again but, hopefully you get the picture." _

Roy's sword turned red, then blue, then green as his sword began a combo that was very hard to dodge. "_Jeez Link, stop backing up, I want to get closer than you, not farther than you. Better admit now then later._"

Link was having the same exact thoughts. _"My god Roy, stop coming towards me and let me come onto you because seriously, do you know my thoughts? Better to do it now than ever."_

Roy managed to break Link's blocking strategy and swiped under his legs. Link fell from underneath him and Roy's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Link not knowing what Roy was planning to do, sent an arrow towards him, which made Roy snap into reality and then he blocked the arrow. Roy was pissed. "Link, like what the fuck!"

Link's breathing was ragged. "Didn't know what you were planning to do so I um, shot you. _Was he planning on like getting on top of me, because it would ruin the moment and I want to do it." _

Roy unknotted his aquamarine cape and let it fall to the grass. "_Does Link know I like him?_" There was a long eerie silence which thank the gods Marth broke up.

"Guys, dinner is ready! Come on, its your guys favorite, ribs!" Marth called from the outside steps.

Link's eyes lit up in a smile. "I'll beat you to the dinner table."

Roy rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. Not going to happen! _Cause I'm also going to beat you to bed_."

Then laughing together, the swordsman ran for the dining hall, ready to pound some noobs in how fast they could eat their favorite dinner.

* * *

Dinner was relaxing for most of the smashers at the stadium only because no one liked to cause trouble during the peaceful hour, but when that time was up, it was a hell zone for anyone who happened to live in it. It was only quiet because this was after all of the serious fights had happened and at least 70% of the smashers in the facility were tired and too weary to be a bitch to anyone.

"So, how did training go?" Marth asks, taking a bite of his salad.

Roy pried the rib from his mouth, the red barbecue sauce dripping down his chin which he wiped away with a napkin. "It was fun, well till the end when I broke like six of Link's shields."

Link looked up from his macaroni. "Yeah, you know your paying to get those shields replaced."

Roy began to protest when Marth held up a hand. "Well, that's enough about you, Zelda, Peach; what did you guys do today?"

Zelda began counting on her fingers. "Well Peach and I got out hair done and then we-"

"Boring." Marth cut in. He pointed his fork at Link. "So, how much does your shields cost anyway?" Then the glob of mashed potatoes went flying at his face from an enraged Zelda.

Link gave a small chuckle. "Well actually, they are quite expensive and I don't think that Roy has $600 American dollars with him to pay for all six shields."

Roy dropped a rib onto his plate. "Wait, each wooden piece of crap you put on your wrist is $100 fucking dollars."

Link nodded but, then giggled as Zelda thwacked Roy on the back of the head. "Yep, it sucks I know."

Roy dabbed his the corners of his mouth. "Well if you'll excuse me, I'll go see what kind of money I do have." Roy stood.

Marth smiled, in a devilish sort of way. "I'll be back, got to use the men's room." Then when he drifted past Link he whispered in his ear. "You my friend, are going to have your wish granted soon."

Link gave Marth a wary glance. "What are you talking about? That makes just as much shit sense as Meta Knight's face!"

Marth grinned. "Just remember that. Just remember that." Then as Marth slid around the corner, he removed the taser from his pocket.

* * *

Roy passed around the corner, counting the American bills in his hand. "So I've got four hundred or so and then I'll pay the rest back later to Link." Then he saw Marth round the corner. "Hey Marth, where are you heading?"

Marth acknowledged him. "The men's room."

Roy frowned. "Your going the wrong way."

Marth shrugged. "I know, but I've got something to take care of."

Roy took a step back. "Marth, what are you talking about?"

Marth slid the taser into his left hand and then jabbed Roy in the gut. "This will be very enjoyable."

Roy gave a cry as he toppled, the money landing on the ground. Before he slipped into unconscious he muttered two words. "Fuck you!"

* * *

Marth patted his hands, and dragged Roy across the back lot of the Stadium. "_Where to put this son of a bitch so only Link could find him?" _Marth thought. His eyes lit open when he saw the Maintenance door. Busting the lock, he dragged Roy into the room, and propped him on a chair. While Roy lay slumped in the chair, Marth began to tie a gag over his mouth, while he bound Roy's wrists with wire, and did the same to his feet. Marth then pondered. "_How am I going to get Link to come over here?" _Marth's eyes lit up at the small knife. Being very careful, he stabbed Roy in the arm, collecting some blood. Then Marth tossed the knife into Roy's lap, and then snuck out the door. Then Marth placed some blood splatters on the wall or on the floor in certain places. He managed to put some on the dollar bills. Marth smiled. _"Now, let the fireworks begin!"_

* * *

Link stopped chewing his dinner when Marth ran back in panicked. He raised an eyebrow. "Marth, why the sudden case of the jitters?"

Marth's face was pale, and his hair was completely in shambles. The look of raw fear was in his feral eyes. Link knew something was wrong. "It's Roy! I can't find him and there's blood everywhere!"

Link shot to his feet. "Blood? Where!"

Marth held out a crumpled hundred, which was doused in blood. "He was going to give you this, something terrible happened to him!"

Link grabbed the bill in disbelief. "ROY!" Link took off. Marth turned around and watched amused.

"_Wow Link, I knew you loved Roy but, like that? Huh, that's a new side."_

* * *

Roy woke with a pounding in his head. Then Roy opened his opal eyes in astonishment. He tried to move his arms and legs but, they were tied up. Then he tried to scream, but no avail for the gag was across his mouth. "HMMMMMM, HMMMM!" Roy tried screaming, but the gag muffled the noise. All he thought was of Marth, Marth's cold, unforgiving violet eyes before the taser shocked him. "_Why is Marth doing this?"_Roy thought. Then Roy made a scream so loud, someone had to hear him.

* * *

Link raced down the hall, his mind now becoming chaos. "_Oh Roy, please don't be dead, please don't be dead for god's sake tell me your alive!" _Link stopped running, and felt his heart whelp in his throat. There was a huge blood smear against the wall, in the shape of a hand. "_So Roy might be injured and trying to find someone!" _Link thought, his spirits lighting. Then Link followed the blood smears down the hall to see them stop at a door, a closed one. Link unsheathed his Master Sword and warily made his way to the door. "_I hope your in here!" _Link thought. Then he kicked the door down and dropped his sword in surprise.

"ROY!" Link screamed. He lunged into the storage closet and ripped the gag of his face.

Roy let out a controlled breath. "Ah, my god! How did you find me in here, I thought no one was."

Link undid the cords that tied Roy's legs and hands. "We'll talk about this later but, I need to know who did this to you."

Roy let out a gasp, this time a spasm rocking his body. "It was Marth! He tased me and then must have stuffed me in this closet. But, I think he did it for the wrong reasons."

Link felt a burning fury inside of him. "When I get my hands on that prince, I will rip the tiara off of his head with a few inches of his scalp."

Roy collapsed into Link's arms. "Link, I'm so grateful you found me."

Link brushed some of the fiery red hair out of Roy's pale face. "And I'm actually glad Marth did this." Then he leaned into Roy for a kiss. Roy's mouth was like an oven, to keep whatever was inside his mouth warm and cozy on the inside.

Roy gave a huge sigh of relief when Link began to kiss down his neck. "You know, I never actually thought you felt that way about me."

Link laughed. "Well now you know." Then he noticed the bleeding. "Also, Marth stabbed your arm and that would explain the blood that led me to find you."

Roy shushed him with a kiss and also licked his neck, his skin tasting like cinnamon. "Less talk, more love."

Link smiled. "Oh Roy, I love you."

Roy smiled back. "I love you too." Then, grasping for the door handle, he slammed it shut.

* * *

Marth smiled behind the screen, the invisible one in the maintenance room. "_Another plan falls into Marth's hands correctly. I'm so good at this. But, which one was more violent? Pit's or Roy's? I mean, I poisoned Pit, but then yet again I stabbed Roy and tased him. Oh well, as long they fall in love together doesn't mean I did anything wrong."_

**And there you have it. The Burning Woods. Please review my story for I well truly appreciated and tell me what pairing I should do for Marth. I was going with Fox or Wolf but, that's your pick. Please review this and I will continue on Cross Examined.**

~**TalesofAdventLover**


End file.
